2: The road from here to there
by WIWJ
Summary: The next in my slow to develope series. Its right after A Christmas Miracle. Woody and Jordan are ready to take the next step.. but are they ready for how big the next step is?
1. Love in an elevator

A/N: (Part two) After A Christmas Miracle. Now AU (thank you very, very much) Woody and Jordan wonder how you get from here to there, then something unplanned comes up.

* * *

"Where's Jordan?" Bug asked Lily, absently flipping through the folder in front of him. Lily stopped cold.

"This is the weekend." She said, shaking her head to clear it as he looked at her with no recollection. "Her and Woody? Romantic trip to LA weekend?"

"When did that happen?" He asked closing the file in disgust, he needed Jordan.

"Um… have you been in a cave or something? It's there _'first time having **you know**.. Weekend'. _" Bug screwed his face up at her.

"They're telling people this?" He grimaced.

"No," said Garret's voice from behind him. "You just have to be a complete moron not to know it. Haven't you seen them mooning over each other? Trying not to rip each others close off over the corpses?"

"Woody's always looked like that." Bug said flatly.

"Yeah well, haven't you noticed her looking back a little more.. intensely?" Lily laughed.

"Why, again, are we all discussing this?" Bug grimaced.

"This is a big step for Jordan, Mate!" Nigel added sticking his head into the office.

"Great the gangs all here." Garret growled dryly.

"I hate to burst your fragile reality, Nige, but Jordan's not a virgin." Bug said, flipping his eyes to his friends. Lily made a astonished noise and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Well we can't all be you, Bug." Nigel grinned at the look of death his friend shot him. "But we all know that sex and love are not even on the same planet if you're Jordan. More less wrapped up in the same man, it's a big step."

"Jordan would kill us if she knew we were discussing this." Lily laughed.

"Yeah. Especially the part about disrobing in autopsy." Bug quipped.

"Enough." Garret said self consciously. "Can I help you with what ever you needed Jordan for?" He looked at Bug, who shrugged.

* * *

"It'll take everything to the next level, Jordan." He warned.

"I'm ready." She stated nodding her head to affirm her response. "I'm ready for that. You know I am."

"This is a big step for you." Woody said turning her around in his arms, with a playful smile on his lips. "Commitment. Finality. Entrapment for eternity with an orphaned, cheese farmer from Wisconsin?"

There were so many places in LA that they could have chosen as the spot to have this conversation, but she'd chosen the roof top.

He looked uneasily over the edge of the roof. Woody hated heights and she knew that. He was sure she wanted him to feel as nervous as she did.

"You doing okay?" She grinned at him.

His initial smirk turned into a grin as he kissed her neck.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He teased. "I'm not the one with the commitment issues."

"I don't know, maybe you're right? Maybe we should wait a little longer." She breathed in mock panic.

"Nope sorry, Jordan. Not this time." He looked at her sly grin. "I'm prepared to take you by force if necessary."

"Oh really?" She hadn't expected that to sound as seductive as it did. His eyes flashed as pulled her dramatically to him and kissed her hard.

"Really." He said firmly, loving the look of passion in her eyes.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel now? I'm getting a little cold." She sputtered looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Funny, I'm feeling a bit hot." He shook his head. "But I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I love how your always watching out for me, Detective."

"I just want everything to be perfect." He'd done everything. Roses, candles, chocolates and oils; all perfectly placed around the room. He had dimmed the lights and turned on the music before he left. "It won't be if you have frostbite." Woody grinned proudly at the thought his romantic prowess.

She watched him. Slowly moving closer until she was against him. He wrapped his arms back around her and she ran her hands up and down his chest. Moving slowly side to side, kissing opposite sides of his neck and throat. She felt him responding to her movements. He pulled her tighter to him, pressing his body up against hers. They had a rhythm, a nice routine they had fallen into, but tonight was the night.

She let one of her hands slide down to his groin, investigating the evidence of his admiration. Pushing him backwards into the elevator, she ran her thumb up the crotch of his pants firmly pressing against him. He pressed into her, soft moans escaping in bursts.

"You're killing me, Sweetheart." He said honestly his eyes slamming shut. She pulled back from him abruptly. "I didn't mean to stop." He whimpered, reaching out for her.

But she had stopped. She'd stopped the elevator. She moved back to him giving him a familiar look.

"Jordan?" His voice was almost alarmed. She brought her hands back to his erection, caressing it as she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside his boxers folding her hand over him firmly. His head dropped instantly to her lips, fighting to remain in control. She began moving her hand, feeling his clamp down on her shoulders. "Jordan." He sounded amazed, he took a staggered breath trying not to make noise.

She had been surprised at first, that he was loud in bed. She'd been shocked at how her touch had sent him into complete ciaos. Even now, after _almost _having sex as many times as they had, he reacted the same way. As if he was amazed by her each time, as if each time was the best he'd ever had.

She saw him bite his lip when she looked up to kiss him. She smiled meeting his lips firmly, quickening the pace of her hand. He brought his hands to her waist and hitched her skirt up, slipping his fingers like hooks between her skin and his favorite pair of panties. He pushed them down from her hips and brought his hand back up to her body.

_Payback time. _Her knees gave out almost immediately. His free hand tightened around her waist and she held onto his shoulders.

She was _not_ normally loud, she was not _normally_ this easily fazed, but she found herself gasping for air. Her quiet whisper of his name became louder each time. He looked at her, his chest heaving in silent question. His eyebrows furrowed, _You're sure_?

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck tighter as he pulled her up to him. Slamming her body into the wall of the elevator. She pushed his boxers away with her toes before wrapping her feet around him. He pushed her up, quickly looking at her again for confirmation.

She smiled at him, loosening her grip enough so that she slipped down. He was amazed by her, flexing her hips until all it took was a small movement of his body. She _actually_ gasped when he was inside her.

He moved slowly at first. Building up in speed until she was screaming clawing at his shoulders. She could hear him telling her he loved her, telling her she was beautiful.

She pressed forward into him and he stumbled back. Sinking to his knees he felt her take over the motion. Her feet were on the floor now, she had better leverage. He pressed into her, his breath hot on her skin as he struggled with the blessed agony of Jordan's body on his.

"Oh God, Jordan." He said again, loudly, pulling her in even tighter as if he could press them into each other. "Oh my God."

He lifted her up enough to reposition her legs higher around him moving more forcefully. She cried out again, pressing her fingers into his skin.

He pulled back long enough to pull off her shirt, silently thanking God for front clasping bras. He moved her mouth along each breast in the way he knew she loved, while carefully keeping up the rhythm.

She pressed her hips to his, sharply increasing the speed as her cries became more and more frequent, more and more frantic. He tried to follow her pace, her body arched against his.He'd never seen this from her before, this panicked ecstasy. Her pitch grew higher, in the way he knew it did just before she climaxed.

He pressed himself close as she pulled him to her grasping and clinging like he was going to vanish. She _**screamed** _his name and it echoed off the walls of the elevator.

He fought to prolong this, not wanting it to end. "I love you." She gasped softly moving her arms lovingly around him. "I love you."

She met his eyes the second time she said it, catching him as he finished, letting out a low primal moan. He held her tightly for a few moments before rising to his feet and pulling her along. She pulled his pants and boxers over to him with her toe. He grinned and kissed her.

"We just.." His voice trailed off and he laughed shaking his head back and forth.

"I know." She turned back and looked at him grinning, her nose scrunching up in embarrassment.

"You made me wait four and a half years, only to have mind blowing sex in an elevator because you've totally lost your patients?" She nodded as he stepped into his pants and pulled them up. He put her panties in his pocket. She unfroze the elevator, burrowing under his arm.

"I had the hotel all ready." He chuckled again, trying to sound hurt and failing.

"It'll take us thirty minutes to get back there." She ran her hand up his chest. "In my clinical observations I'd have to say I've found that to be time enough."

* * *

"_What do you want me to bring to wear? Anything special?" She'd whispered in his ear the morning before they left. She'd waited until just before he'd walked back to the precinct. _

"_Something easy to take off Jordan. That's all I care about." He'd told her, kissing her.

* * *

_

She stood now, nearly naked in the door way, a soft flowing robe made of lace and silk. His heart stopped, mouth open in awe of her. She was right, a half an hour had been enough.

"You are so beautiful." His voice was low and intense. It made her suddenly shy, until he walked towards her brushing the robe off of her shoulder slightly and kissed her. "You can't be shy now. You molested me in an elevator."

"You poor thing. Your gonna need more counseling." She purred unbuttoning the shirt she'd practically ripped of him earlier.

"I was thinking of some more hands on therapy." He kissed her neck. "Do you know any good doctors?" He picked her up and moved her towards the bed.

"Actually, I am a doctor." She pressed her hands against his chest, gently before shoving him roughly to the bed. "And I have some intensive physical therapy in mind." She pulled his arms up over his head. "It will require your complete and total trust in me." Her face was inches away from his. "And complete submission. I'm prepared to take you by force if necessary."

"Jordan Cavanaugh," He said seductively. "When have I ever been anything but submissive to you?"

"Good boy."


	2. the borderline of normal

"You know, I'll be back for lunch." Woody reminded her as she let his lips leave hers.

"I don't want you to go." She whimpered.

"I'll be across the street." He said softly running his hands back through her hair.

"I've gotten used to you being with me all the time." She whined.

"I have to say, I'm never going to be with you in an elevator again with out having flash backs." He laughed, until she let her hand slip past where it had been resting on his belt buckle. "Hey, hey, hey! I have to go to work!" She made an exasperated noise as the doors opened. He kissed her on the head. "Bye."

"You're not coming in?"

"Jordan. Work? I'll see you at lunch."

"So!" Lily was waiting for her as the elevator doors closed around her boyfriend. "How was your trip?"

She tried not to grin like an idiot but she knew she was failing.

"Nice." She said simply.

"Restful?" Lily's eyes were sparkling. She watched Jordan's head nod in small circles.

"Not at all." She told Lily, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Well, back from the sexual revolution?" Bug asked tossing Jordan a dirty look. "I had questions on the VanMeter case. They wouldn't even let me call you. Lily confiscated my cell phone." Jordan smiled at Lily raising her eyebrows.

"What's the problem?" She asked absently.

"They're lots of problems Jordan. Nothing makes any sense." He shook his head. She smirked, walking towards her office.

"Bring me the file." He smiled walking in the door. She looked at him in all seriousness. "I'm stopping for lunch at noon, solved crime or no solved crime." Lily laughed from the hall way before walking back to her office.

"Why am I the only one disturbed that yours and Woody's sex life is going to get in the way of our getting our jobs done?"

"Cause you're the only one of us not having sex, Mate." Nigel called from outside the door.

Jordan pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

* * *

"What is today?" Jordan asked absently looking at him in the mirror.

"What day or what date?" Woody asked her, his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth.

"Date."

"The 17th." He watched her face take in his answer.

"Okay." She attempted to move past him in the small bathroom, she couldn't seem to take ownership of this place. It had been almost a month since they moved in together, but it was still his apartment. "This place is too small. Why did we move in here instead of my _bigger_ apartment?"

"You know why." He said sternly, before removing the tooth bush an rising out his mouth. "Your place was haunted."

"Ahh yes, the ghost of JD Pollak." She shook her head. "Are you telling me you've never had a woman in your bed?" He turned to her, cocking his head to the side.

"Just you." She blinked at him.

"Honestly?"

"Am I ever anything but honest?" She reached over and pulled his loose tie from his neck and pushed his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She smiled, smoothing her hands over his chest.

"Jordan, the only woman I have been with _in Boston_ is you. Therefore, the only woman I've had any kind of sex with in this apartment.. is you."

"What about-?" She asked quietly. He turned to her his chin dropping to his chest in annoyance. "What about Devin?" His expression changed.

"You thought I slept with Devin?" He whispered sorrowfully. They'd talked about this, just not specifically enough, Woody guessed by the lost look on her face. He put his hand out to her, leading her out of the bathroom and onto the bed. "I never slept with Devin."

He pulled her down beside him, moving his arms until she was where he wanted her. He pushed her chin up to look at her face, brushing back her hair.

"I saw you kiss her." She said softly, taking her eyes off of his.

"When?"

"At the Prague." She licked her lip before biting it. His eyebrows knit together.

"I kissed Devin at the Prague?" She was shaking her head.

"You walked her to her car. It was right out front," she shook her head again. "I saw you kiss her." Woody lifted her face back up to his. "I just figured.. I mean, not every girl was going to make wait years to go take second base."

"I never took second with Devin." He smiled sweetly at her, leaning forward and kissing her between the eyes. "I never slept with Devin." She moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" He asked her kissing the top of her head where she'd tucked it under his chin.

"Not understanding."

"About what?"

"Devin, JD, second base, leading you on then pulling away, I'm sorry for all of it." She was crying now. He pulled back enough to look at her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? This isn't about apartments, or Devin, or second base. We've rounded the bases, it's over. We won." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Woody?" She started to say something else, then stopped.

"What?" He nudged her. "Jordan?"

"I'm late." He barely heard her. She breathed the word out, scrunching his undershirt up in her fists. He let the words sit there for a minute, while he brushed his thumbs over her face.

"How late?" His voice was gentle, afraid of spooking her.

"Five weeks." She was a little louder this time.

"LA." He smiled.

"LA." She repeated.

"Your spontaneous elevator rampage." He was grinning now, she could hear it in his voice.

"Guess so." Her voice shook.

"You okay?" He whispered, holding her tighter.

"Are you?" She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"Jordan, do you have any idea how many times I've thought about you having my baby?" His own eyes were starting to blur now. She brought her hand up to his face and felt his tears on her finger tips. He blinked them away trying to read her face. _Fear_, she was afraid. "It's going to be okay."

"You've thought of me having your baby?" Her voice was playful, but wary.

"Only about a million times." He laughed. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be wonderful." He watched her nod. "It is, I promise."

* * *

"Hey." He said softly slipping into the woman's bathroom and locking the door behind himself.

"I can't keep doing this. This has to stop." She whined weakly, leaning into him as he knelt down next to her in front of the toilet. Her breath quickened and he pulled back her hair in anticipation of what was to come. This was becoming routine. He knew she hadn't eaten breakfast. There was nothing for her to throw up. Her body apparently didn't get the message though. She threw up again, before dropping back into his arms. "You did this to me."

"No Sweetheart. Our little elevator tryst was all you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She joked as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face.

"Next time you want to have spontaneous sex, in an elevator, without birth control, I will. Deal?" She nodded. His hand stopped brushing her hair and cupped her forehead. "You're warm."

"Dehydrated." She informed him. "Take me home." She ordered. He pulled them to their feet, she swayed against him and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Woody, they'll see you."

"Sydney's in the crypt. Lily's the only one out there and she's the one who called me." He kissed her temple as she settled into his chest. "It's okay." He carried her to the elevator with out even Lily seeing them. In the lobby he sat her in a chair and went to get the car. "Lu?" He said into his phone as he pulled up to the doors. "Jordan's still sick. I'm gonna take her home and get her settled. I'll be back before lunch okay? Thanks, Partner." He reached down and pulled Jordan to her feet, holding her tightly against him until he put her in the car.

* * *

He'd carried her from the car to bed. Laying her down against the cool sheets, he retrieved the Pedia-lite Popsicles her doctor had recommended and sat beside her on the bed.

"You're going to have to tell the guys, Sweetheart. They're starting to worry about your health." Woody watched her bite off a small piece of Popsicle. "Garret asked me if I would try to talk you into having a physical.Lily saysitsall they talk about lately. She's getting really tired of keeping our secret,Sweetheart."

"I'm not ready to tell them." She moaned. Woody was worried about her, on every level. The past four weeks had been awful. She was exhausted, sick and upset. She was having a hard time being away from him while they were at work. She was either paranoid something was going to happen to him or she was doubled over the toilet retching. He'd talked to her doctor a few days ago, the woman just quietly assured him that it was all in the context of normal. Woody wondered what was considered abnormal. He waited for her to finish three of the Popsicles and then settled her down on the bed, curling up beside her until she fell asleep. He moved his hand over her abdomen, feeling the tautness of her skin and the hard semicircle underneath. She was just starting to 'show' a little and only because she was so tiny to begin with.

He kissed the back of her neck. Slipping out from behind her. He wrote 'I love you' on a piece of paper and folded it under her cell phone, which he laid on the bed in front of her.

Woody looked down at his watch before hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Okay." Doctor Milar moved Jordan's legs further apart and Woody grimaced, thankful for the little paper sheet. He didn't want to see what this woman was doing to her. Jordan was smirking at him when he looked down at her, she winked. He couldn't help but laugh, slowly shaking his head back and forth. "Looks good." She helped Jordan move her legs down and pulled out the extension on the table. "You guys ready for the fun parts?"

"Oo. You mean that wasn't the fun part?" Jordan said wickedly poking at Woody with her elbow. He smirked at her now, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Don't worry Detective, none of the other fathers find that particularly pleasant either." The woman laughed slightly, from the sink. Woody liked her. She dried her newly washed hands and returned to the table. This time she tugged down the top part of the sheet and lifted Jordan's shirt up. "Nice. Eighteen inches, that's right where we want to be. I'd like to see you start gaining some weight back Jordan. Now that the morning sickness is gone." Woody breathed a sigh of relief that part was over. "Okay here we go." She squirted Jordan's barely present belly with gel and moved the little microphone shaped wand through it. She flipped the screen forward for them to see and Woody stopped breathing. They'd had a few of these now, when Jordan's health had continued to be a concern, but this time it was different. This time it looked like, well, a baby. "There. See? Looks great. A nice big head."

"How big!" Jordan said suddenly craning her neck for a better view. Woody laughed and squeezed her hand. She shook her head slowly. "I should have known. Your brother has a big head." She mumbled. He laughed again.

"Relax Jordan, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dr. Milar laughed too. "There's an arm, a leg, okay there are still two of each of those. There's our nice strong heart beat. Nice little spine, and there's our cute little face." Woody bit his lip. He could see it this time. Jordan squeezed his hand.

"You're getting better at this, huh?" She smiled. He nodded, wiping a nonexistent tear off his cheek. He was holding steadfast to not being one of those fathers. He wasn't going to cry at every milestone. He wasn't going to cluck after Jordan, making her eat broccoli and drink milk. She was a doctor, she knew what to do better than he did. But this, this was his child's face he was looking at. "Hang in there, Tough Guy." She quipped.

"Sweetheart? Have I ever told you that Cal weighed over ten pounds when he was born?" Jordan narrowed her eyes at him and Dr. Milar laughed.

"You too are adorable together."

"We are." Jordan looked into his eyes. "We should have a baby together."

_We should get married_. Woody thought to himself. She winked at him and he smiled at her.

"Oh, did you guys want to know the sex? I can tell you if you'd like. " Woody looked down at Jordan like a little boy in a candy store.

"How can I resist that face?" She laughed. "Go ahead."

"I wanna know." He said quickly looking at the screen.

"Congratulations Daddy, it's a girl." Woody's mouth slipped open, he looked back at Jordan. She smiled at him through her now teary eyes.

"Hey! No crying, Tough Girl." He joked leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"We're still looking at January 13th guys." Dr. Milar smiled back at Woody and Jordan. "I'll see you three," she smiled wiping the goop off of Jordan's belly. "In a month." She smiled again before leaving.

"You need to tell, Garret." Woody whispered, handing over her clothes.

"I will, just not yet."

"When? Your four months pregnant Jordan."

"Yeah." They'd had this discussion. She didn't want them treating her differently. She didn't want them to all walk around like she was made of hand blown glass.

"Jordan. You do realize in a few weeks they're going to be able to tell, right?"

Sometimes he worried that the reality of this pregnancy had yet to sink in for her.

"I know." She turned to him and gave him a 'duh' look. He smiled.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"Yes. No. Not yet." She pulled up her pants only to find she couldn't button them. He smirked at her as she pulled at the denim flaps. "Stop laughing at me!" He reached over to the counter and grabbed a loose rubber band. Looping it through the button hole and then hooking both sides to the button, he rigged her pants closed. She grinned at him in confusion pulling her baggy top down over the evidence.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"It's in that magazine subscription Lily got us." He said proudly. "You should read it sometime." She looked at him in amazement.

"I love you." She said with certainty.

"You should." He smiled smugly, frowning when his pager went off. Hers started firing as well.

"Duty calls." He shook his head. "Come on. I'll buy you a sandwich on the way."


	3. the truth about telling

She was still shoving the last bits of lunch in her mouth when he pulled up to the crime scene. He resisted the urge to tell her to slow down. Since she stopped throwing everything up, she hadn't seemed to be able to stop eating. He leaned over and wiped a little bit of mayonnaise off of her chin before getting out of the car and going around to open her door.

"Detective. Doctor Cavanaugh." The officer greeted them before turning and pointing at the body behind him.

"I.d. says his name is Chris VanMeter. He's been dead a while. Looks like a recent dump though. I know the Doc will have that figured out in seconds.

"Did he say Van Meter?" Jordan asked when Woody knelt down beside her.

"Yeah why?" He asked, checking his notebook.

"Bug and I had a case a few months ago, it went cold. Bylinda Van Meter." He made a face like he didn't remember. "It was Seally and Bug's case. I just stumbled into it. It was right before LA." He smiled when she said that. She shook her head at him, unable to suppress a grin of her own.

"Not the most common last name in Boston, huh?" He says writing something down. Jordan had spotted Bug by the van and waved him over.

"Hey, was Beylinda Van Meter married?"

"No, why?" Jordan extended her hand over the corps.

"Meet Chris VanMeter." Bugs eyes widened. "Dead, I'd say, about six months. Wouldn't you?"

"It's the brother. The family reported them missing together, about six months ago. He was Seally's prime suspect." Woody chuckled at Bugs explanation. "Well guess he's back to square one, huh?" He goaded his fellow detective, evenin his absence.

"Yeah." He the police officers had started tucking the body bag beneath the corps. "Hey Jordan, help me get him in the truck, will ya?"

Woody stood up like someone had yanked a string.

"I'll help you." He said looking at Jordan intently. Bug's eyes moved between them. "She's still recovering from the Mono." It was there cover story for Jordan's months of illness, causing them to heckle Woody for weeks about giving his girlfriend the 'kissing disease.' "She's supposed to be taking an easy."

"Then why have you been lifting bodies all week?" Bug said dryly, looking at Jordan. Woody spun around to face her, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at her.

"Yes, enlighten us, Jordan!" He said in his too pleasant sing song voice. "Why have you been lifting bodies all week?" She grimaced.

"I've been feeling better." She mumbled. "I'm not an invalid."

"I know that Jordan but the doctor said your supposed to be taking-."

"Woody are you going to help me or not?" Bug asked impatiently, knowing they could go on for hours like that.

"Yeah. Sure." He said curtly casting a look of betrayal at Jordan. "Try not to lift anything while I'm gone." She stuck her tongue out at him and watched while he and bug carried off what was left of Chris VanMeter's body.

She rose to her feet and followed after them.

"I'm going to check in with Seally and update Lu. Then I'll be over." He said after he and bug had gotten things settled. She nodded at him, giving him a remorseful glance about the lifting thing. He smiled and leaned into her kissing her cheek while letting his thumb smooth up and down over her belly. "I just want you to be careful." He reminded.

"I know. I am." She said softly. "I really am."

"I know." Looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching, he planted a kiss on her forehead before walking away. "Bye."

She watched him go before turning back to the van. Bug looked at her like she had a tail.

"He just feel's guilty, you know, about getting me sick." She lied. Bug just rolled his eyes and climbed in the van.

* * *

"Hey. How was Jordan's appointment? Is she doing any better?" Lu looked up from her desk as Woody wandered into their office. 

"What?" He said absently before grinning. "Yeah, um. Everything's great." His grin widened. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know you've been really weird about this whole thing." She was shaking her pretty face, with her eyebrows knit together. He bit his lip and closed the office door.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said like an excited child.

She leaned her head forward, slightly shaking it again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He moved towards her pulling his chair along with him and sitting down. "It's not Mono." He grinned again. "It's.. she's.. we're.. "

"Oh my God! She's pregnant?" Woody nodded, glowing like he was pregnant. Lu laughed at him. "When?"

"LA." He said honestly.

"No, not-. God, Woody! When is the baby due?"

"January." He said happily. "Our _daughter_ is due in January."

"Oh my-. I mean, congratulations! This is-. I guess because you're smiling everything's okay despite how sick she's been?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." He said waving his hand across the desk casually.

"She's like four months pregnant!" He nodded again. "Who else knows?"

"Lily." He shrugged.

"And?" She continued. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jordan and me." Lu's mouth hung open. "She's been-. Well she was worried at first and now, I think she just doesn't know how to tell people." He rolled his head around trying to relax his muscles. "I told Lily, I wanted someone at the morgue to know. Just in case."

Lu nodded, mouth still open.

"She's going to kill you that you told me." She said shaking her head.

"No, she won't. Why would she?"

"Um, Woody? She totally hates me." Lu laughed.

"She does not." He shook his head back and forth. "She doesn't hate you, she appreciates all you did for me, more than you could possibly know." Woody and Jordan both knew that Tallulah Simmons was a big part of why they were together today.

"No, you're right. She doesn't hate me, but she's definatly uncomfortable with you and I being partners. She's still upset that I was even necessary to begin with. That you needed my help at all." Woody had no idea what she ment by that, but didn't protest. "She resents the time I get to spend with you." He smirked at the 'get to spend'. Jordan would have said 'had to spend'. "I don't blame her. You two were a crime fighting team before we got paired up." Woody frowned in consideration of this. "I'd be upset too if my boyfriend's new partner got to have all the fun, while I sat back at my office, drinking Pepto all day."

"She's…we're.." He sputtered out the words. "We still have plenty of fun."

"Sure." Lu said softly, realizing she'd said too much.

"Jordan's fine." He told himself, more than her. "She'll be fine that I told you."


	4. the truth comes out

"You did what?" She pulled him back into her office and closed the door. "Why would you tell her? Why do you keep telling everyone?"

"What! I've told two people! One out of concern for your safety, Jordan." She rolled her eyes, but he continued. "Why can't we tell anyone? It's getting weird, Jordan. What's this all about?"

"Nothing! Don't make this a thing!" She hissed.

"A thing? A thing?" He flapped his arms up before he pulled her down on the couch. "Have I once, this whole time, asked anything of you?" She looked down. He hadn't. "I haven't pressured you, or tried to guilt you or lectured you on this at all. Even though, I'm terrified that something's going to happen to you. Even though I'm starting to panic that you haven't really accepted the reality of this." He looked away now. "Even though I'm a little hurt you don't want to tell anyone you're having my baby. I'm trying to be understanding here, Jordan." She was crying when he looked up, her hand clapped over her mouth. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back before gathering her in his arms. "Shh. Shh. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry." She cried giving into the hormones that always seemed about to overtake her. "I never meant for you to feel like I-." He shushed her again pressing her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's alright. I'm sorry." He cupped her face in his hands. "It's alright. We can wait. It doesn't matter we can wait."

"I just can't, Woody. I can't. I want to but, I can't handle it right now. I finally feel like I'm not about to die all the time. I don't want to go right back to being.. being.." She flapped her hand at him, searching for the words.

"An invalid?" He offered, she laughed out a small sob and he dried her eyes with his sleeve.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I know that, Jordan."

"I'm happy about our baby. I'm happy it's your baby. It has nothing to do with that." She whimpered.

"I know that too, Sweetheart." He said softly, still holding her face. "Is it about Lu? She thinks you hate her."

"Woody, how could I hate her? She was the one who got through to you." Something in the way he said that caught him the wrong way. "I'm just glad _someone_ could." His eyes closed again, he pulled her head towards his lips.

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry." She blinked at him in confusion. "She was right about-. Oh, Jordan." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Just because I talked to her doesn't mean-. Sweetheart you know you're my whole world right?" She nodded slowly, still lost. "I _had_ to talk to her, Jordan. It wasn't that she had some magic ability with me that you didn't. I was _required_ to talk to her, if I wanted to keep my _job_. I _couldn't_ say no. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone." Jordan bit her lip and looked down again. "No. No, Sweetie, please look at me." Her eyes clicked up to his. "I whish you'd tell me these things in your head, Jordan. I whish you'd tell me so I could-." He stopped, unsure of what exactly he would be able to do, then it came to him. "So I could do this." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, holding the back of her head firmly with his palm. "I love you Jordan. I need you and I want to marry you." She gasped, tightening her grip on his shirt. "I know you're not ready to talk about that, yet. But I want to do it before our baby's born. I want us to have everything ready for her." He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "It's all gonna be okay."


	5. Please Please Please and Fun for Sparky

"Chris Van Meter had fourbullets in him from the same gun that killed his sister." Jordan said conclusively. "Who ever killed them, killed both of them." Seally looked from her to Bug.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on, Jordan. I've seen you work Hoyt's cases, you always have everything figured out before he can even close his little Sherlock Holmes notebook." Jordan pressed her lips together to stop a laugh from escaping. "Why can't you do the same for me?" She'd seen Woody come in behind Matt, she watched as he swatted the other detective with the aforementioned notebook. "Hey!"

"Elementary my dear, Watson. Your not as cute as me. You don't have that ruggedly, innocent, Wisconsin charm." He kissed Jordan on the cheek. "What else you got, Sweetie?"

"Not much." She said still smirking. "There was a gas station receipt in his back pocket. For 10:15 p.m., October 15th. A place on the East side of town we could check out. It's pretty consistent with time of death. I'll know more when I get started on the body."

Woody smiled as Seally looked on exasperated.

"You gotta know how to ask, Matt." He told his colleague, grinning like a fool.

"So next time when I kiss her and call her sickening little pet names you're not going to kick my ass?" He said smugly moving towards Woody.

"Nope." He said shaking his head honestly. "But she might."

"Count on it, Slime Ball." Jordan informed him.

"I need the name of the gas station." He broke off eye contact immediately following his question.

"Why? I know exactly where it is." She asked.

"I thought I'd take, Matt." He knew she would have looked hurt, if he would have been looking at her.

"Why?"

_Because you're tired and I'm not going to drag you around town looking for a 'mystery something' we probably won't find. _

"I need you to work up the body, Jordan." He lied.

"Woody, I can do that later. I want in on the fun part." He thought of Lu's words and it made him feel even more guilty.

"Your supposed to be taking it easy, Jordan." He reminded her under his breath.

"Stop acting like I'm dying!" She shot back quietly though clenched teeth.

"I will when you stop acting like you're not exhausted." He countered stepping closer to her.

"I can do my job, Woody."

"I know. So do it and let me do mine." Her face flashed in anger and he backed up. _Oops_. "Jordan, please? Please? Just do the autopsy?" He tried to make his voice as soft as possible. "It's just a tiny little lead. Throw Sparky a scrap here." He said gesturing to Seally. "He never gets any fun."

"For Christ sake!" Matt bellowed clapping his arms against his sides.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I'm doing this for Sparky." She smirked looking at a frustrated Seally.

"Okay."

* * *

"Yeah, I do remember." The gas station manager chuckled handing the photos back to Woody. "Only because the three of um where fighting like cats and dogs."

"Wait three?" Seally said glancing at Woody.

"Yeah, there was another guy with them. He had dark hair. Real tall fella." He looked at Woody. "Taller than you." Seally wrote something down on his clipboard. "Dark hair, kind of long. Looked like John Lennon, back in the day."

"Thanks." Woody looked at Seally, who nodded as they started for the door. "I think we've found your new lead suspect, Sparky."

"Shut up, Hoyt."

* * *

"Where's Jordan?" Woody asked Bug as the detectives wandered back to the Morgue.

"She's got your body in X-ray."

Woody's eyes shot to Bug.

"What?" Bug rolled his eyes at his exasperated tone.

"She's got your-." He started again before realizing Woody was already half way down the hall. He and Seally exchanged glances.

Woody almost busted the door off it's hinges and he stormed into x-ray.

"Woods, what are you-?" He swept his hand behind her knees and pulled her off the floor and into the hallway, setting her down quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whined, gesturing back at the room. She rolled her eyes.

"One or two times isn't going to-."

"Stop, Jordan. Stop." He put up his hands. "I have to draw the line somewhere."

"You have to _what_?" Her tone would have usually made him back down, but he kept going.

"No, you don't get to be angry about this." He shook his head. "You don't get to keep risking your health and-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "our baby's health, just to protect your pride."

"Woody, I can't believe you'd-." She shook her head. "One or two times is not going to hurt anything, _or anyone_."

"Then explain to me the big red sign in there, Jordan?"

"It's just a precaution."

"One I'd appreciate you taking!" She broke eye contact with him and looked back towards the sign he mentioned. His phone rang and he reluctantly opened it. "Hoyt. Lu? Yeah. Okay." He closed the phone and looked at her. "I've got to go. We've got activity on Bylinda Van Meter's credit card." He rut his hands on her shoulders, tilting his head down to look in her eyes. "Please, Jordan. Please?" This was becoming routine She looked back up at him and nodded. He kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about this when I get home. I'll pick up dinner. Be out of here by six thirty, okay?" She didn't move. "Jordan? Okay?"

"Okay." She gave in, closing her tired eyes.

"Be good." He said as he started down the hall. "Seally, lets roll."

* * *

It was almost eight when he walked into there apartment with the bag of Italian take out. She was curled up on the couch asleep. Woody stood over her for a minute, looking down at her small form and the nearly unnoticable roundness that was their child. He put the bag down and dropped down to her level.

"Sweetheart? Jordan?" He brushed her hair back from her face until she opened her eyes. "Did you eat?" She shook her head no. "I got the Manicotti you like." The sides of her lips curled up as she moved to sit up. "Am I forgiven for trampling on your fierce independence?"

"Just this one time." She said finally.

"I worry." He admitted, brining his hand down to the baby. She wrapped her fingers around his. "I need you guys to be okay."

"I know." She said remorsefully touching his cheek. "We are."

"Eat." He caught her hand and pulled her to her feet, closing the discussion.

For now.


	6. Reality vs Sparky and Lucy

"Meet Michael Hill," Woody said gleefully holding up a photograph of a man with a Lennon hair cut. "Belynda Van Meter's not so former boyfriend and suspect number one." He handed the picture to Sealy who looked at it skeptically.

"Bad hair choice." He uttered setting the picture down on the desk.

"Guess who has a nine millimeter shot gun registered to his name?"

"The Monkey Wanna be here?" Sealy asked absently, Woody rolled his eyes, about to explain the difference between the Beetles and the Monkeys, when Lu walked up.

"Woody?" She asked softly turning in his direction. He flipped the photo towards her.

"Hey, huge break in our case. This guy had the means and the-."

"Uh Huh, Woody um.. I need to see you in our office." She said looking over his shoulder.

"Tallulah I have to get on this before-."

"Woody. Office." She ordered. He stood unmoving looking at her like she was insane. "Woody, there is someone in our office who needs to speak to you. Now." He shook his head, still confused. "Woody, Jordan's in the office." She said through clenched teeth. A look of alarm spread across his features and he pushed past his partner and hurried away from her and Sealy.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he ducked in their office door. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Not exactly." Lu said before picking up the case file Woody had dropped on the desk. "Tell me what's next."

* * *

She was sitting on his desk looking lost when he walked in. Tears slipped off of her face and onto her scrub top. 

"What? What's wrong?" He moved across the room to her. She took his hand slipping it under her shirt. He felt it then, the soft little ripples of movement. His eyes clicked to hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried leaning against his chest. "I can't believe I've been so stupid." He kissed the top of her head. The realization had just hit her. It had been the baby herself, not him, or the ultrasound pictures, or the doctors recommendations. The true cause of her morning sickness and his constant worry hadn't dawned on her, until their little girl had made herself known. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right." He told her softly. "Everything's going to be fine." She nodded under his chin. He closed his eyes and took a slow steady breath relishing each tiny flutter he could feel beneath her skin. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Sealy and Simmons were apparently quiet a team, Woody decided when they hauled in Michael Hill for questioning before he even had a chance to join the hunt. 

"Can I at least do the questioning since you two left without me?" He balked looking at Lu.

"Nope." Sealy said pulling Woody's own file away from him and handing it to Tallulah. "This one is all Lucy's." She smiled when he said this.

_Oh Kay_… Woody thought, feeling like he'd stumbled into an alternate universe. She'd almost decked him the first time he'd called her that. Reducing her Doctorate in Psychology down to Lucy's five cent advice booth from the Peanuts cartoons. Apparently now, it was a compliment.

"She bagged him. She gets to bully him."

"Come on, Matt." She laughed. "You make it sound like I single handily swept down and hog tied him. You helped a little."

"Would you two like to be alone?" Woody said still annoyed at being left out of the fun.

"Don't make me tell Jordan that you're acting all jealous, Hoyt." Matt said getting an evil stare from his fellow detective as he lead Detective Simmons down the hall to interrogation.

* * *

"Case closed, boyfriend did it. Lets go home." Woody said dropping a copy of the arrest report into Bugs hands and turning to Jordan. 

"Heard you got shut out." She said softly from her crowded desk.

"What ever." He muttered, before giving her a long hard stare. "What are you doing?"

"Paper work." She said innocently. "Remember? Taking an easy? Doctors orders? Did you hit your head today?"

He smiled widely at her, extending his hand across her desk.

"Let's go home." His dimples made her smile too.

"Sure." She said getting up slowly from her chair and meeting him on the other side. He kissed her softly.

"Oh God! Get a room!" Bug yelled emphatically from the hall.

"We have one, thank you." She called back.

"He needs a woman." Woody shook his head.

"Maybe we should hook him up with Simmons." Jordan said as Woody helped her put on her coat.

"Um.. I think she may be otherwise occupied at the moment." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"What does that mean?"

"I want to go home. I'll tell you there."

"Tell me here." She said suspitiously.

"Lets compromise." He grinned. "I'll tell you on the road from here to there."

* * *

A/N

Thanks so much for each review, espeically the ones telling me to speed up.

There is more to come.. This is story 2/5. Most of the others are almost ready. I may post 3 as early as tonight. Hope you guys like these I like continuing my AU. It's fun to mess with them all.

Ps.. anyone like the idea of Sealy and Lu? I know its' an odd pairing but they say opposites attract. Plus he is sooo cute.. come on now.. if not Lily than who?


End file.
